Arrows
by Skylimit1213
Summary: Jacob Black is new on the rezervation and he meets two guys that he loves Sam and Paul, they both don't know about each other, Jacob must choose which one or loose them both. All human/ Jacob/Sam, Jacob/Paul
1. Chapter 1: New Comers

Chapter 1: New Comers

Jake's POV

I slam the truck door shut as I helped my father into his wheelchair." Thank you son, I wouldn't know what I do without you". I smile at his softness. I look up to the new house, it looks old and decrepit, but it's still home. Rain starts to fall, and I take us both inside the new house." Hey dad, I'm gonna head up to my room, call me when dinners ready". I go up to my room in silence, the wood slightly creaking. The rain outside turned into a big storm, and I sat on my bed reading through my text message form friends. I left all my friends back home in Colorado, to move to this piece of shit called Forks, Washington. I was angry at my dad for a while but I soon got over it. Getting bored I go downstairs.'' Hey dad I'm just gonna head out, getting kind of restless all by myself". I head out into the rain as fast as I could and right into the truck. I drive around town for what seemed like hours, when I find some stores. I walk around it for a while just trying to pass some time." Jacob Black it's been to lo0ng, how you been". A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes says walking up to me and throws me into a bone crushing hug. I give her a confused look." I'm Bella Swan, we childhood friends remember". She smiles widely. Suddenly I remember and laugh ". Bella of course I remember, how it is going". We both share a laugh." Oh its been pretty good, lots of work you know". A guy comes up to her, kind of tall and seems constipated." Bella you ready to go". Her looks at me all funny until Bella pulls him away and they walk away." Gotta go Jake but see you around". I head on home, thinking my father was worried about me. It's pretty dark out so I try to hurry up.

My father was burning his wheels into the floor by the time I walked into the living room." Jacob where the hell where you at, I thought something might have happened". My hands find their way into my pockets, and a frown engraves on my face." I was just out dad, meet someone". He eyes me worriedly. He never fails to be a concerned father, that's why I love him. Heading on to bed I took a quick shower and laid down, imagining what Forks will bring to me.

I woke up a knock on my door" Come on Jake it's time for school, need to be there early". I close my eyes and groan at the thought of starting school so damn early. I get up and walk over to my bathroom to get ready. I put on a black v neck and jeans with some converse. I just throw on some random hoody, since I really can afford to many nice things, my dad does to much already. Picking up my book bag on the way down I stopped short by the stairs to fix my hair in the small mirror. The breakfast my dad cooks is plain awesome, makes my stomach growl all the time. He smiles up at me." Morning son, sit down and eat, I made you favorite pancakes and sausage". I grab a plate full and start eating." Dad this is so good a great way to start of my day". Saying good bye to him and a huge hug I get into my truck in a hurry to get to school. Don't get me wrong, I hate school but I don't want to be late on the first day. The school first looked like a pile of crap, the students pushing each other around and laughing. I nervously made my way through the halls to find my way to my locker. My schedule and map of the school arrived in the mailbox a few weeks ago. I finally found my locker, a sign escaped my mouth. The warning bell rang so I head of to class. Everyone was already in there classes as I try to find my way to my first class, chemistry. I run into a hard burly body. My own body hit the floor hard as hell. A voice made itself known." Hey you alright my bad". The person pulls me up easily." No I'm fine thanks, for helping me up you damn jerk". I finally look up and my breath caught in my throat when I'm meet with warm brown green eyes and a muscular body." I'm sorry I was in a rush, could get into some deep crap for being late". He smiles showing his bright white teeth. His hair is short and spiky and really tan skin, he is seriously tall maybe around 6 to 7 feet." I'm Jacob Black, I'm new here by the way". I say starstruck. He smiles cutely. "I'm Sam".

At this moment, this guy is my center of everything.

So this the first chapter of the story, it's a little short, but I'B.m writing this for the first time, review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Take You Home

Chapter 2: Take Me Home

Sam's POV

We just stand there, looking at each other. The air around me gets heavy. I shift uncomfortable waiting for him to say something. I look down at him, maybe a few feet shorter than me. Jacob looks up at me in silence." Um you probably want to get to class now right". My voice cracks at the end." Yeah I probably should, see you". He walks away quickly, stumbling over his feet a little bit. I laugh at his antics.

My first class was a drag from hell, as usual. The teacher talked with such monotony, it put the class to sleep. I'm in my own thoughts, thinking about that guy Jacob, he seems pretty nice, and he's not so bad looking. Without me noticing the bell rings, everybody literally runs out of the class. I take my time, not really wanting to go to lunch, but my friends want me to go. So walk down to the café and stand in line. It's a pretty long line, from my position in the line. Getting food will take forever. One of my friends, Embry comes walking up to me and stands next to me." What up, I see you finally have interest in coming to lunch". He laughs and throws an arm around my wide shoulders." Yeah well, I just wanted to come see what it was like, not much really". I pat his back with a face splitting grin." So you saw the new kid today, did you". He looks over at me with a smirk. Glaring at him, I push his arm off me." Yeah I did so what, is there a problem". He puts his hands up in surrender." I'm sorry dude, it's just you actually nice to somebody for a change, and he seemed smitten while you talked to him". I look over at him confused." How the hell do you know about that". Embry pats my back this time." I was there bro, I hid behind a row of lockers while you enchanted him with your charm". He laughs rather loudly." Dude shut the hell up, well I am charming". I soon joined the laughter. We were than silent while we walked in line.

At the corner of my eye I see Jacob walk by and sit at an empty table, some jocks walk toward him and sit down next to him. This is so not gonna be good.

Jacob's POV

I walk over to an empty table with a plate of discussing lunch food. I feel people sit down next to me." Hey man, you new here right, I'm Mike Newton I kinda run this hell hole". He sticks his hand out for a shake and I take it." I'm Jacob Black, so you play football". I try to make conversation; don't want to be a loser so soon. Mike looks at me than his friends and laughs." Yeah isn't it obvious, I'm quarterback, the one and only". I suddenly don't like Mike and his arrogance. So I just laugh awkwardly." Yeah.. that's great man, I gotta go". As soon as I get up a hand firmly wraps itself around my bicep." Where the hell do you think you're going, new guy, no body walks away from me just like that". He has an animalistic smirk engraved on his lips." Well I'm sure as hell leaving a asshole like you". I forcefully rip my arm out of his strong grasp. It was only three steps when Mike jumps on top of me, taking us both to the floor. He starts straddles my waist and swings punches down to my face, multiple times. I try to get some punches in, we both were bleeding. After some intense swings , I try to throw him off me, failing every single time. All of a sudden someone lifts Mike a few inches off of the floor.

My vision clears and I see Sam holding up Mike by the collar of his letterman jacket. He looks mad, almost deadly." You bother this guy one more time Newton, You'll be so sorry you were ever born, I'll kill you". Mike visibly shivers from the threat, judging by Sam's height and muscle mass, he could kill anybody." Yeah sure man whatever let me go bigfoot". Before Mike could say another word Sam head butts him and throws him like a rag doll across the floor. I look up at him in utter shock; no one ever saved me before. He puts his hand out to me, and I take it. When I stand my head starts to pound and I feel really dizzy." You okay Jake, are you hurt in any way". Sam's concerned voice breaks into my hazy mind. He holds onto me firmly and I lean into his hard body, he leads me out of the café bleeding." Thank you Sam, for saving me". I blush at what I say." No problem, I had to I would hate myself right now if I didn't". He lets me lean onto a wall." I've always had a problem with guys like that, they just think I'm a piece of meat. Someone to hurt and suffer". Sam sits down next to me and wipes the blood off my face with a napkin. I stare into his eyes, warm green pools. I find myself getting lost in them, he looks at me warmly." Well, you shouldn't let them get to you like that. They're a bunch of losers waiting for something good to happen to them, but they still find themselves waiting for it. So they feed on others to pass the time". He smiles his dimples creating butterflies in my stomach." Your so right, but that's what assholes do, thank god I have you here to save me from those people". We both stare into each other eyes, getting lost again. My heart flutters and pounds slightly faster than before." Come on, let me take you home". He helps me up and we head out through the doors.

This guy is the most amazing person, I have ever met.

Author's Note: There you go guys go, it's was hard to write but I had to lol. Thanks for the views. I'll update as soon as I can. Peace and Cookies.


End file.
